This invention relates to a resilient non-smooth projection member formed integrally with eyeglass temples or nose pads, particularly to one having soft grain-like projections on a touching surface between the eyeglass temples or nose pads and a wearer""s ear sides or nose, possibly to achieve a function of good resilient massage.
Some professional manufacturers of optical eyeglasses have tried to work out such eyeglasses for any consumer to wear comfortably. One such design provides soft pads on eyeglasses temples and nose pads, as shown in FIGS. 7, 8, 9 and 10. In accordance with such design, projection pads 40 and 50 made of soft rubber are respectively provided inside nose pads 20 of an eyeglasses frame 10 and on an end side of each temple 30 so that these soft projection pads 40 and 50 serve as a buffer to not directly press against a wearer""s skin, avoiding any scar left around his/her ear sides or nose caused by long-term wear.
With a view to releasing an eyeglasses wearer from feeling pressed around ear sides or nose due to long-term wear, and acquiring a comparatively comfortable wearing condition, this invention offers a soft grain-like projection formed integrally on eyeglasses temples or on nose pads having a function of resilient massage.
The objective of the invention is to provide a projection pad with a plurality of grain-like projections provided on a touching surface of soft protruding pads of each eyeglass temple and nose pad. The touching surfaces each define a length and a width. These grain-like projections respectively have a back side with a recessed hollow shape and have a function of generating appropriate resilient massage when touching a wearer""s skin around his/her ear side or nose. The grain-like projections are spaced from each other in the length and width of the touching surface of the projection pads.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a soft touching member formed integrally at the hind half portion of each eyeglass temple that conforms to a touching position of a user""s ear sides to achieve a comfortable wearing condition.
One more objective is to offer a member having a plurality of grain-like projections formed integrally on both the soft touching portion and protruding touching surface of each eyeglass temple so as to acquire a better effect of resilient massage around a wearer""s ears.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a resilient projection member for a pair of eyeglasses having temples and nose pads. A soft plastic projection pad is disposed on each said nose pad and each has a length and a width. First and second soft plastic projection pads are disposed on each said eyeglass temple, and each has a length and a width. The nose pad projection pads and the eyeglass temple projection pads each define a touching surface having a plurality of projections, with each of the projections being spaced from each other in directions of the width and the length.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a resilient projection member for a pair of eyeglasses having temples and nose pads. The resilient projection member has a soft plastic projection pad having a length and a width and which is attached to the eyeglasses at a contact point on the eyeglasses where the eyeglasses contact a wearers head. The projection pad also has a plurality of projections, with each of the projections being spaced from each other in directions of the width and the length of the projection pad.